


Wash It All Away

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Bathing/Washing, Community: femslash100, F/F, Mommy Issues, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s nothing that a warm bath can’t cure.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash It All Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilregal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Emma/Ingrid - bath.
> 
> I see this taking place somewhere around 3.07 or 3.08 when Emma's struggling with her powers and wondering if she can trust Ingrid. There are some dark feelings from Emma as well that are resolved in canon.

“Such a beautiful girl,” Ingrid sighs, fingers weaving through Emma’s hair. She massages sweet-smelling shampoo into Emma’s scalp, the firm movements of her hands sending shivers down Emma’s spine. “There’s nothing that a warm bath can’t cure.”

Emma would beg to differ, normally—her parents don’t know she’s here, Elsa still thinks she’s missing, and Regina would go nuts if she knew Emma was making herself and her magic so vulnerable to the Snow Queen’s influence. But in her current state—naked, warm, and relaxed in a mound of suds and bubbles with Ingrid’s soothing scent behind her—she can’t find the will to argue.

Ingrid’s hands slide to Emma’s shoulders, massaging the sore muscles. The tips of her fingers graze the tops of Emma’s breasts, and Emma inhales sharply, face flushing at the sudden bolt of unwelcome arousal.

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Ingrid says gently, her touch maternal but still sensual. “You’re allowed to relax. You’re allowed to _feel_.” Her thumbs brush against Emma’s swollen nipples before retreating, sending Emma into a dizzying tailspin of affection and lust for this mysterious woman she can’t help but love.

Emma nods, easing back into the water. Ingrid doesn’t press further and Emma doesn’t ask for more, but she takes comfort in knowing that there’s one person in Storybrooke who doesn’t think she’s a freak.


End file.
